


Oops!

by Tomstinkerbell



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Daddy Dom Tom, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kink Problem #147, Drabble, Embarrassment, F/M, Mom Gets an Earful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomstinkerbell/pseuds/Tomstinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a stupid little drabble. 
> 
> G-rated.

 

 

You and Tom are visiting your parents for the first time. They’ve met before, but you’ve never stayed with them until now.

Tom’s upstairs, unpacking. You can hear him moving around up there as he does so.

Dad is downstairs, in what’s been converted to his man cave, and you can hear the TV playing low in the background.

You and Mom are in the kitchen of their smallish, open floor plan home, having coffee and chatting. Your mother is flat out fangirling over Tom, which you find completely amusing.

Then she asks you to call your father upstairs to run an errand for her.

You stand at the edge of the stairs, and yell, trying to make sure you’re heard over the TV.

“Daddy?!”

“Yes?” came the dual answers - one from downstairs and one from up, at the same exact time.

You are completely mortified, but your mother is laughing so hard she can’t stand up.


End file.
